The last of us oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for The last of us, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Ache

Ache

Exhaling the breath she was holding Ellie raised her Bow taking aim at her target, closing one eye and zoning out of the world, focusing only on what was in front of her and where she intended her Arrow to go, inhaling again she then let the Arrow loose

Only for it to hit the box which her target dummy was balanced on with a dull _'thunk!'_

"Fuck!" the brunette exclaimed throwing her Bow down in frustration before running her fingers through her hair breathing deeply to calm down, she felt tense to the point that it was almost painful and worst of all it was effecting her aim "ok, no more practice today" she sighed exhaling again before picking up her Bow and turning around to head back inside

It had been a good three years since the incident with the Fireflies and since then Ellie had stayed with Joel and Tommy, staying in one place for a few weeks before moving to pastures new, mainly travelling light whilst using Callus to carry the heaviest of the essentials

During those three years Ellie had matured from a plucky teenager to a fairly strapping young woman at the fresh age of eighteen, whilst she wasn't exactly a child when she had first settled down in Tommy's first settlement puberty had proceeded to hit her hard in the years afterwards, growing a couple of inches taller to stand at Joel's shoulders rather than at the base of his ribs, her breasts swelling from a meagre A-cup to a very firm and perky C-cup which she was quite proud of and her hips and ass widening giving her a much more womanly appearance than before

Whilst her physical changes had ended however her hormones still raged as if she was a horny fourteen year old seeing a naked boy for the first time and because of her constant close proximity with Joel and Tommy she never had any real privacy to deal with it, every settlement they claimed either suffered from thin walls or a lack of doors or both meaning that she sometimes had to go days or even weeks at a time between orgasms leaving her praying that her next dream would be a dirty one to help relieve the tension

Heading back into the house they had settled into Ellie found Joel relaxing in the living room flicking through one of the books they had found in the house "hey Kiddo" he greeted without even looking up from the book "how was practice?"

"It went fine I guess" Ellie replied with a sigh setting her Bow by the door "I'm just getting a little rusty"

"That's what you get for skipping on hunting" Joel scolded with a slight smirk

"Hey, I won those rock, paper, scissors matches fair and square! If you didn't keep picking rock I might have done the hunting" Ellie retorted before letting out another tired sigh "I'm gonna take a bath and go to bed" she told him to which Joel just grunted in acknowledgement as she headed upstairs towards the bathroom

After twenty minutes of boiling water in an old kettle they had found Ellie had sufficiently filled the bathtub up to her liking peeling off her clothing before sinking into the water with a sigh of relief, the hot steaming bath easing her stiff muscles and sore bones as she began to wash the daily sweat and grime from her skin "god damn I needed this" she breathed quickly sinking below the surface to wet her hair before rising back up running her fingers through it to wash out any dirt that had gotten into it

After washing herself Ellie reclined back to simply enjoy the waters heat letting her mind wander as she relaxed, the hot water easing every ache in her body perfectly

All except for one

"God damn it" she hissed trying her best to just ignore the ache in her cunt, her fingers twitching as she fought the urge to touch herself, Joel was just downstairs and the walls were so thin that she could hear him clearing his throat downstairs as if he was in the room with her

The moment Joel entered her mind however the ache in her groin got even worse, her fingers twitching as they started to move between her legs on their own accord "maybe…maybe if I'm quick and quiet" she breathed biting her lip as her fingers made contact with her needy core making her back arch as Joel continued to dominate her thoughts

When she and Joel first met they acted like most strangers towards each other, keeping to themselves and only talking when absolutely necessary but throughout their year of travelling across the states to reach the Fireflies they grew much closer going from strangers to friends to eventual father/daughter figures to each other

Whilst she was sure Joel only saw her as a close friend and someone to look after Ellie eventually found herself thinking much more of Joel, not caring about their major age difference as she found him to the sole target of her attraction to the point that whenever she got the chance to masturbate he was the only thing she could think about during, fantasizing about just how he looked under his clothes and what he would do to her if he got the chance to fuck her

God she wanted him to fuck her, to just grab her, shove her to the ground, pull down her pants and make her his "oh fuck Joel" Ellie gasped as a jolt of ecstasy coursed through her as her fingers met her clit, her mind a whirlwind of images as she wondered just how it would be feel to be held like him, not like the way he had held her before, when he had held her previously it was gentle, like she was made of glass

She wanted him to hold her like she was an object, to just pin her down, hold her in place whilst he thrust into her, the thought of it had her wondering just how strong Joel was, only about a fortnight earlier they had been attacked by Runners whilst scavenging and she had seen Joel crushed ones skull with a single stomp on its head before rushing over to near effortlessly pull the one that had pinned her away from her making her wonder if he could manhandle her just as easily

God she must have been as light as a feather to him, so easy to pick up and manoeuvre as he saw fit, she'd let him as well, the thought of him using her like she was a rag doll making her all the wetter as she feverishly rubbed her aching slit, biting her lip to suppress her moans as she continued to fantasize what it would be like for Joel to fuck her

Would he choke her? The thought alone made Ellie's core clench tighter having remembered the last time she had seen Joel strangle a Hunter, the guy had caught her off guard on a different scavenging trip and would have shot her if Joel hadn't rushed him from behind and squeezed his neck so hard his eyes nearly popped out

Rubbing her clit harder Ellie then slid one hand up to her throat, caressing it for a moment before squeezing it hard fantasizing about Joel doing the same to her "oh god Joel…fuck…harder…" she panted getting steadily louder without realizing, the water starting to churn and slosh over the side as her legs writhed and her back arched "I'll be your dirty little girl…just fuck me…please…"

As her much needed orgasm drew closer and closer Ellie forgot all about trying to be quiet pushing two fingers into her clenching core gasping louder with ecstasy as her nails scraped across her g-spot sending her finally over the edge into climax "OH FUCK JOEL!"

The moment the scream left her mouth the sound of Joel thundering up the stairs echoed through the house and a split second later he was kicking the door down armed with a Shotgun aiming it wildly around the room "what?! What's going on?!" he barked quickly becoming confused as he found no threat in the room

As his eyes fell upon Ellie and put two and two together an awkward silence fell upon them as they stared at each other in shock, both frozen for a good ten seconds before Joel slowly backed out of the room and closed the door

Standing outside the bathroom Joel rested against the wall running his hand through his hair as he let out a heavy sigh "god damn it Joel" he cursed himself for overreacting and catching Ellie in such an intimate position, things were going to be incredibly awkward between them now and he was sure that Ellie wouldn't speak to him for at least a couple of days

"Joel? Can you come back in here?"

Shocked by Ellie's voice and question Joel placed the Shotgun against the wall and took a deep breath to ready himself for Ellie's anger before heading back inside, having expected her to have covered up Joel was shocked to find Ellie stood in the middle of the room completely naked, her arms crossed behind her pack leaving herself completely bare to him "Jesus Ellie!" he exclaimed quickly turning away

"I want you to look Joel" Ellie stated before he had a chance to leave the room stopping him in his tracks, her face and cunt burning as her heart hammered in her chest as she reached forward to take hold of Joel's arm "look at me Joel"

"Baby girl"

The husk in Joel's voice sent a shudder straight down Ellie's spine and to her core making her breathe heavier as she pulled on his shirt coaxing him to turn back around to face her "I want to be your baby girl" she breathed hoping it sounded a lot sexier to him than it did to her at that moment as she then pressed her soaking wet body against hers "I want you so bad Joel, fuck me…please…even just once…I'll let you do whatever you want to me"

Joel's face began to burn as Ellie pressed harder against him making him jump as she desperately cupped his groin making him harden before he could control himself, this had to be some fucked up dream, this was Ellie, the girl he had come to see as his own daughter, there was no way she would be doing these things, any moment now he'd wake up and feel like a terrible person for a few days before getting over it

"Joel? Come on, say something"

Snapping out of it from the sound of Ellie's voice Joel let out another sigh placing his hands on her shoulders making her gasp and shudder again "Ellie, baby girl, you don't really want this, it's normal for girls to feel attracted to father figures but trust me, you don't want this"

Ignoring his attempt at dismissing her Ellie just grabbed hold of his head and leaned in to kiss him before he could move away, forcing her tongue into his mouth shaking from the taste of him before he managed to push her away "still think I don't want it?" she breathed before trying to go in for another kiss only for Joel to stop her

"Ellie…"

"Come on Joel, you're the only one I can trust to do this with me" Ellie cut him off clutching at his shirt "we could both die tomorrow, I just want to know what it feels like with someone I can trust, it's either you or some Hunter raping me tomorrow" she stated bluntly

Damn it she was right, Joel knew full well that she could leave for ten minutes to go hunting or scavenging and there was a high chance that she was already dead or she'd come staggering back beaten and bruised and lacking what little innocence she had left, to give into her wants would be basically doing her a favour and when was the last time Joel had been with a woman? It must have been with his ex-wife before the outbreak even started

Letting out another weary sigh Joel then cupped Ellie's face with both hands making her eyes fluttered closed as she relished the feeling of his rough hide against her much smoother skin "baby girl…ok…but if this gets too much at any point you…"

"No! No I want it! I want you so bad!" Ellie replied losing herself in her excitement for a moment before composing herself "I know you want it too"

Not gracing her with an answer Joel simply picked her up bridal style making her yelp and giggle as he then proceeded to carry her to the room he had claimed as his own, placing her on the large double bed to which she quickly got on her knees and grasped at his pants trying to tear them open

"Hold on there baby girl, it's only right I get you ready first" Joel drawled before coaxing Ellie to lie down, the brunette blushing wildly as he proceeded to spread her legs baring her tight little core to him

"Joel…" she breathed feeling her heart hammer again as Joel carefully leaned in between her legs, the feeling of his hot breath against her inner thighs alone nearly making her orgasm and when his tongue met her core Ellie swore she saw stars "oh fuck Joel!"

Reaching up to grasp at the bedsheets above her head Ellie rolled her head back in ecstasy as Joel went to work on her, his hot strong tongue driving her crazy as sheer pleasure ran through her "Joel…Joel I'm ready! Please just fuck me!" she pleaded feeling like she would go insane if Joel continued, desperate to feel him inside of her after having fantasized about it for so long

Giving her slit one more teasing lick Joel then complied sitting back on his knees and beginning to undo his pants, Ellie staring wide eyed at his groin until her jaw fell slack when his thick erection fell free "holy fuck!" she gasped when he revealed the size of his manhood far more excited than scared by it "get inside me Joel, I want your fat fucking dick" she panted not even trying to be sexy now just letting her mouth run as she spread her legs wider for him

"Just relax baby girl" Joel told her taking hold of her legs to pull her closer gritting his teeth as his cock head made contact with her dripping slit "if this gets too much…"

"It won't! Just fuck me! I need it!" the brunette continued to assert reaching down to grab Joel's cock trying to push it inside of her until Joel took pity on her and slowly slid inside of her

Thankfully Ellie's hymen had long since been broken due to her harsh exercise heavy lifestyle so the penetration caused only a sharp sting at worst, the feeling of being filled greatly overpowering it allowing Ellie to cry out with pleasure instead of pain "oh my god Joel!" the teen shrieked as it felt like Joel had filled her insides completely, her groin bulging out slightly around his girth as he pushed in as deep as he could go

"Ellie…" Joel grunted as he was overcome by the sensation of her tight little cunt engulfing him, unable to remember what it had felt like to be inside of a woman beforehand so like her it was like his first time all over again, having to stop himself for a moment to compose himself so that he didn't cum near immediately

Ellie on the other hand had other ideas tugging at his shirt begging him to take her hard, to not show her any mercy and to use her as he saw hit, all she wanted was his cock inside of her and despite him being inside of her motionless for about twenty or so seconds she could already feel her orgasm building up

Taking hold of Ellie's wrists Joel held her arms over her head as he started slowly thrusting into her, every time he bottomed out drawing a loud gasp of pleasure from the teen as she hooked her legs around his waist as best she could as her body rocked against his thrusts

As Joel slowly increased his pace Ellie felt like she was going to explode, her mind a completely blank white musk and her body feeling like it was burning up but she never wanted it to stop "oh fuck! Fuck me Joel! Fuck your little girl!" she screamed making Joel thankful that Tommy was still out at another settlement trading supplies "oh god I'm cumming!" she then cried out arching her back as her pussy got all the tighter around Joel's cock

"Oh fuck!" Joel cursed as Ellie's orgasm dragged him over the edge, months without release taking a great toll on his staying power causing him to quickly pull out as he came, covering Ellie's stomach and chest with his seed making her gasp as she watched with delighted curiosity as his cum coated her skin

"Holy fuck…" Ellie panted as Joel moved away from her, both breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat each "done so soon? Don't you want more?" she asked despite being the one that desperately wanted another round

Unable to stop himself from smirking at Ellie's enthusiasm Joel just shook his head "I think that's enough for now baby girl, I don't want you passing out on me, I don't think you look like you can take anymore just yet" he explained making Ellie pout

"Oh come on, I don't care if I pass out, hell it'll make it easier for you to fuck me how you want" she retorted with a cheeky grin making Joel scowl

"Not funny Ellie" Joel stated making her laugh as he did up his pants

"Yeah, yeah, damn I need another bath" Ellie sighed scooping up some of the cum from her breasts and putting it in her mouth when Joel wasn't looking finding the taste a lot better than she had expected, scooping up some more Ellie smirked as a devious idea graced her mind "want to join me Joel?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Go Big Horns

Go Big Horns

"Never thought we'd end up back here" Ellie commented as Joel helped her over the wire fence that stood around the borders of the East Colorado University, the brunette then pulling at the bottom of the fence moving it out of the way so Joel could crawl through

"Me neither Baby girl but remember what Tommy said, we need scrap for repairs back at the dam and we haven't checked here so hopefully we can find something useful" Joel replied as he and Ellie headed towards one of the entrances other scavengers had made in the rotting wall of the University's entrance hall "just keep your eye out for Infected"

"Yeah, yeah I know old man, this isn't my first rodeo" Ellie smirked back as the pair split up, Ellie heading towards the locker rooms and the Gymnasium armed with her Switch Blade, Bow and Pistol whilst Joel headed towards the science labs with his Shotgun and Revolver

As Joel had expected new Infected had made their way into the University nearly catching Ellie off guard as she climbed through a broken window, the brunette able to scramble to cover as a Runner raised its head to investigate the sound of her hitting the floor

Moving quickly Ellie silenced the Runner as it staggered towards her, sneaking behind it before planting her Switch Blade between its vertebrae killing it instantly before it could alert the other Infected in the next room, letting the first Infected fall to the floor Ellie then drew her Bow to deal with the others, dispatching each one with a single Arrow to the head each silencing them before the others knew of her presence

Deeming herself safe for the time being Ellie began scavenging, coming through the old lockers trying to find anything that could be used or at least broken down to help with repairs back at the settlement "come on, what have you got for me?" she pondered using her Switch Blade to unlock one of the long closed lockers only to huff in disappointment when she only found rotten books and what she could only guess to have been food twenty years passed its expiry date

Cringing in disgust at her first discovery Ellie quickly moved onto the next locker, then the next, then the next, each one providing as little as the one before it soon causing her temper to rise "god fucking damn it! Come on you gotta give me something here!" she exclaimed violently kicking one of the smaller lockers near her feet immediately regretting it as a pang of pain shot up her leg

"Motherfucker!" Ellie exclaimed clutching her leg as she hopped on her good foot, hissing as she willed the pain in her foot away the brunette didn't initially notice the locker slowly creaking open until a few moments later "you better have something" she grumbled as she crouched down to search the locker

Unfortunately once again she didn't find anything salvageable, instead what she did find was some neatly folded clothing "hmm, better than nothing I suppose, if it doesn't fit anyone we can shred it for bandages" she commented pulling out the clothing and unfolding it to inspect it

For being over twenty years old the clothing was still in relatively good shape since it had been locked safely away allowing Ellie to quickly work out that the top was what she had read to be a tank top that girls used to wear before the fall of civilization, along with the top Ellie found an extremely short skirt and knee high socks, all the pieces of clothing emblazoned with the Universities colours and logo

"Damn, this was the uniform back then? This place must have been fun!" she could help but smirk as the pressed the tank to her front looking in the old cracked mirror on the wall "hmm, not bad" she commented realizing how much skin the outfit would show off if she wore it "not bad at all"

Deeming the clothing worth taking Ellie then stuffed it into her backpack before noticing a small leaflet in the locker, it was dirty and faded but she could still make out the words on it as she picked it up "be the best in school spirit: thirty of the best tips to be the best cheerleader you can be" she read aloud as she admired the faded picture of a cheerleader doing the splits on the cover of the pamphlet "cheerleading? I've read about this"

Stuffing the pamphlet into her backpack for later reading along with the cheerleading outfit Ellie quickly went back to scavenging, picking up one of the smaller doors of a locker that had rusted beyond repair seeing it as usable to plug leaks before heading into the next room

On the other side of the university Joel wasn't having much better luck himself, the survivor cranking another Shotgun blast at a Clicker as it rushed towards him, the shot blasting the Infected head clean off sending its body flying back before Joel used the Gun to hold another Clicker away, forcing it sideways into the Clickers mouth before drawing a Shiv and driving it deep into the Infected's throat causing the Infected to fall to the floor, thrashing and choking on its own blood before finally falling still

Breathing heavily as the Clicker died Joel reloaded his Shotgun before suddenly spinning around hearing footsteps behind him, aiming his Gun only to freeze as he found Ellie behind him "Jesus Ellie!" he exclaimed quickly moving the Shotgun out of the brunette's face "say something if you're going to come up behind me!"

"And potentially alert any other Infected in here? You talk me better than that Joel" Ellie smirked back "I found jack shit, you get anything good?"

"Nah there's nothing here either, I think this place has been stripped clean already, that is unless you're up for ripping the pipes out of the wall but that could risk bringing the entire room down on our heads" Joel sighed "let's just get out of here, it's getting late" he added to which Ellie readily agreed following him out of the University and back to their horse

(Later that day)

Arriving back at Tommy's settlement near nightfall Ellie quickly excused herself to her quarters, her sudden running confusing Joel but he decided to leave her be putting it down to 'teen problems'

As soon as she was in her room Ellie slammed the door shut and threw her backpack on the bed unzipping it to further inspect her discovery "now let's see if this fits" Ellie pondered as she smoothed the uniform out on her bed before stripping out of her normal clothes

To her somewhat delight that the scavenging journey wasn't entirely a bust the uniform fit her like it had been made for her and as she had expected showed a lot of skin, the top only just covering her chest leaving her entire abdomen bare and the skirt was so short it only just covered her groin making her titter at how naughty she felt as her bare pussy and ass were only just out of sight "I guess the rumours about the cheerleaders spending more time on their backs than dancing on their feet were true" she smirked remembering to how a couple of old guards in her old home used to talk about missing the cheerleaders at football games before society crumbled

Pulling on the knee high socks to complete the outfit Ellie then admired herself in her mirror "damn I look good in this, though I'm sure old cheerleaders had less scars" she commented striking different poses to inspect how she looked from different angles "I am so going to freak out Joel with this, old man will probably have a heart attack if he saw my ass in this"

Stepping away from the mirror Ellie then picked up the pamphlet flicking it open to the page on specific dances that were apparent 'must knows' of cheerleaders decades beforehand "damn, these girls were bendy" she whistled as she admired the faded but still eligible diagrams "there's no way I'm gonna be doing that one" she then commented as she noticed a picture of a cheerleader bending over backwards to press her palms to the floor without her feet ever moving "not without breaking my back first"

Moving onto a simpler stance and dance Ellie decided to try the splits, heading to the centre of her room she set herself out, placing a hand on each thigh to help support herself before beginning to lower herself, thanks to her exercise heavy lifestyle she was relatively flexible allowing her to slowly spread her legs in the manner of the splits "come on, just a little bit more…"

Before her cunt could touch the floor however the door swung open as Joel walked in "Ellie food's ready in the mess hall" he announced like he did every night only to stop as he realized what Ellie was doing and wearing "what the hell are you doing and what are you wearing? Where did you even get that?"

"Back at the University" Ellie replied somewhat sheepishly as she climbed back to her feet "I did pick this up so we could shred it for bandages but I just wanted to see what it looked like on me first, you have to admit I look good in this" she added giving Joel a little spin causing her micro skirt to lift up showing off her tight young holes

Finding himself staring for a moment Joel quickly cleared his throat to compose himself before answering "yeah, you do baby girl"

Smirking at the hitch in Joel's voice Ellie knew that he more than liked her outfit proceeding to immediately put on her charm "so I heard that cheerleaders were really popular back in your day, did you ever go to a game, watch the cheerleaders and think about what it would be like to just pin one down and have your way with her?" she purred giving Joel another spin to give him another teasing view of her holes

Ever since Joel had taken her virginity Ellie had immediately began testing his restraint, using any chance that they were alone and safe to see just how much he could take before he lost control and had his way with her and by now she was well versed in the signals that his restraint was crumbling

Naturally his voice got heavier and huskier and his eyes got darker but his stance also changed, his shoulders hunching as if trying to close the height difference between them making Ellie grin dirtily "come on Joel, have I found one of your things here? Do you want to fuck your own personal little cheerleader?" she purred turning around to lean back against his front, her hands against his thighs as she slowly slid up and down to rub against him

"Damn it Ellie" she heard him groan in response making her smile wider knowing that she had him, making sure her skirt lifted so that she could grind her bare ass against his groin before letting out a triumphant giggle as he took hold of her and pushed her face first onto her bed

"Ooh doggy style, you're getting dirtier old man" she giggled biting her lip as she felt Joel's large rough hand on her back holding her down as his other undid his pants

"Just try to be quiet this time" Joel replied gruffly knowing by now that there was no point in resisting Ellie's advances and that she was perfectly willing to let the others know what she had him do to her if he denied her

"I'll try daddy" Ellie purred back before gasping as she felt Joel forcefully slide into her, the pet name more for her own arousal than his as she gripped the bedsheets and bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming in ecstasy as he began thrusting into her "fuck Joel, your dick's fucking big"

Gritting his teeth to stifle himself Joel took quick deep thrusts into Ellie wanting to finish up as quickly as possible just in case anyone came to check up on them, his hold on her firm as her bubble ass beat and clapped against his groin, Ellie's body so small and soft compared to his that he never went all out on her out of fear of hurting her or worse but Ellie didn't seem to think the same "Joel…harder…fuck your little girl harder!" the brunette panted bucking her hips back to meet his thrusts "I can take it Joel!"

Grunting as she squeezed tighter around him Joel obliged her, lifting her until she was on her hands and knees before starting to take her roughly from behind "fuck! That's it! That's how I like it!" she exclaimed as her groin began to tighten "that's it, hardy daddy, I'm going to cum!" Ellie panted looking back at Joel with hooded eyes "cum in me daddy!"

With a few more thrusts Ellie got her wish, Joel burying his entire length into her tight teen cunt as his climax hit him hard which in turn sent Ellie over the edge, the brunette biting her lip to the point of nearly making it bleed to muffle her scream of pleasure as her orgasm coursed through her, her body shaking as she gripped the bedsheets before slumping forward keeping her ass raised high against Joel's groin

"Daaammmnn that was intense" Ellie panted, half giggling as Joel slowly pulled out of her "so fucking glad I found this thing, I should really learn some of the dances too"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
